The Wizard and The Witch
by californiatart
Summary: After the persecutions in the Salem Witch Trials, many children are left without their families. A magic school for wizards, Arcturus, offers a safe haven for these wandering runaways. But what is really heavens when the school is filled with spoiled, rotten, and nasty little aristocrats? Wizard!AlfredxWitch!Arthur
1. In a Land, Far, Far Away

_**Prologue**_

_In a Land, Far, Far Away._

The sky was carelessly touched by a sea of sapphire blues and white drifting clouds. The earth was wispily caressed by emerald green trees and blooming plants. The sun was kissed by a fine golden yellow blonde hue. The riverbeds were fully filled with sparkling silver cerulean water. It is a perfect day for a new beginning.

Right below the sunny sky in many different shades of blues, resides a magical school for spoiled little wizard children. These children are told to be robed in an all-black uniform from head to toe at all time during school hours. They attended classes with the best magic users from all over the lands, they were fed with the finest of exotic foods, and they were given the best privileges and material goods that any other regular children dreamed of all their lives. And, as a matter of fact, just right around the corner… starts a new school year for these rotten aristocrats; they are ready to be showered in admiration and appreciation. After all, why should they not be loved? Humanity exists because of the wizards.

The wizards are well respected around the world because the headmaster of the school, Minister Roma, a great wizard for his time, defeated the wicked sorceress, Germania the White Witch, and his minions. Rumors of this evil witch's death quickly spread through many, many countries; one by one, the people hurriedly on their feet and quickly kills of all Germania's little followers in hiding. The scared and the killings of these witches were so dreadful and terrifying that it quickly becomes a trend, something that everybody abides by. Soon, over time, nobody even knows why they must kill all of the witches. All they even remember is that they should respect the wizards and hate the witches until the day they die. These jaundiced judgments and subjective oppressions towards the witches were later known as 'The Salem Witch Trials". Later on, many made up tales and folklores overshadowed the reason why witches are despised and feared in the first place. Despite the rumors, the witches are truly frightful. They hide themselves in the darkest of corners, in the smallest of rooms, in the tinniest little corners, waiting for a chance to flaps their tails once more.

As the reign of dark witchcraft magic is over, a new age of sorcery begins soon afterwards. Minister Roma builds a school name Arcturus, meaning a 'great big star' as he liked to call it. This school is there as a symbol of his victory over evil and also welcome in lone children of the witches, teaching them the right way to utilized their power under one roof with their greatest nemesis, the wizards…

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Hi friends! As soon as my math exam is over, this will be the story I'll be focus on during the summer! I had this idea about witches and wizards in my head for a while now and this is the result of that fascination. The next chapter will come soon, maybe, cross my little fingers. I hope you all will stick around!


	2. Stars

**_Chapter One_**: Stars

* * *

_A siren of a bell rings frightfully loud._

At this time and month and year, it is a new beginning for old and fresh faces of students returning or is attending Arcturus. The school sat atop of a mountain, easily assessable, if the person knows the art of flying, of course. The building resembles more of a palace than a school, though; it is for the aristocrats after all, only the best for the best. Loft and lofts of large erect structures linked together like a centipede, forming a long rail of houses conjoined to one another. Intrigued and detailed statuettes and sculptures were aligned along the walkways, on walls, and on top of each buildings; making it looks like a little heaven for angels. Perhaps, the school a gateway into heavens, who knows?

As expected, mass and mass of tiny black dots like rains covers the whole blue skies like an approaching thunderstorm. It was the students of Arcturus flying gleefully high on the sky with their well-polished brooms and ever cheerfully talks with one another like relatives. Their black little uniforms looks a lot more like feathers than clothes.

Several students twirl their broom sticks and encircled round and around each other playfully. Others tries to perform magical spells they had learned over the summer to impress their friends. Some whispers and quietly exchanged gossips amongst themselves. A small dose had their books open and tries to memorized incantations from some of the pages. Some of the new students hide their faces under their pointed hats; they probably had strange sicknesses or are too shy, who knows? A group of three friends decided to casts pink wings on their backs and blows random kisses at other students. In the hands of each student are suitcases and or bags for the upcoming school year.

From down under, the school's front entrance slowly opens up for the incoming student. One by one, like little birds, the students landed on the ground elegantly with their brooms carefully tucked inside their hands. Each of the students, after landing, held their broom sticks like a dear doll. With less noises and commotions as possible, most of the students knew what they were doing and begin walking into the school's gate, other newcomers follow suit their lead. The blue sky, all of the sudden, turns grey and ugly and messy. Little droplets of bitter rain begin to veil over the green lands below. The students hurried along and quickly rush into their school.

As soon as all of the students are inside, only the new students are amazed at what is on the inside. As expected, the school's inside is just perfectly pictured like a fairy tale; the main lobby is filled with intriguing artworks and fine pottery collected from all around the world. Endless stairs like snakes entangled and hopped with one another like a spider webs, each leading to different rooms. Bubbles of lights floats around the room for lighting. There were an enormous amount of windows, each ornamented with rainbows of brightly colored glass. Perhaps this is a room where the staffs and students confess their most dirtiest secrets to strangers? The sky outside rumbles; almost with no sound.

After the lobby is filled with all of the students, they are then greeted with two escorts. The escorts direct the students to a different building, the one after the main lobby. It is the chamber of the headmaster of the school, Minister Roma. He was already standing behind a podium as soon as his chamber is invaded by the presence of the students. Once all of the students are there, he smiled warmly at the group of young wizards afore himself. When all of the students are aligned up in several straight lines in rows, the headmaster clasps his hands together to get their attention up front.

"… Hello there, my students! I hope you all have a nice break from school! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as new beginnings arise. I now welcome you to Arcturus!" The minister greeted aloud, his rich voice was warm and inviting.

"Hello, Minister Roma!" The students chanted nonchalantly.

The headmaster smile's widened. He continues, "As you all may have known about the reputation of this school before… In this school, everybody is an equal to everybody else. There are no rankings, no statutes, and no competitions. Even if there is an event going on, technically, you are allowed to participate,_ if _you allow yourself to, that is. The decision is yours to make for the next four years of your life. The teachers and I are here to advise and guide you along your journey, most are on your own…"

Before the headmaster could finish the rest of his sentence, huge thunder stock strikes through the windows and destroyed half of the minister's chamber. A fire begins to ignite after the shock. Several new students got scared and swiftly flee the scene. Nearly all of the students were injure during the accident, but were rescued and tended by other staff members and students. While this is occurring, the remaining students quickly formulate a shied to project the group. The students all took out their wands and begin creating invocations under their breaths. Some freeze the fire with ice; some crafts huge waves of water vapor to hold up the decaying chamber afore those, some tries to revise the burning flesh of the newly injured students. The thunderstorm is like some sort of beast with sharp lightning claws.

A female staff accidentally felt down on the ground when she tries to help one of the students. An approaching raid of lighting then comes for her. She had no wands on her.

The student with the bluest eyes ran toward the staff and promptly raises up his wand. He chants several incantations to block out the thunder and lightning approaching them. At the end of this spell, he says aloud, "Reverto!" And the stripes of strikes stopped its track, then, retreats their assaults to a distant land away from the school.

Once the storm is over, the headmaster held his hands together and slowly begin to clap. All of the students turned to look at the strange man. Their faces were as pale as paint. The headmaster voices, "The students with the highest score on the test are assigned to befriend one of these new students." He then pointed a hand toward the group of injured students; of which, are the students hiding their faces under their pointed hats. There is nothing but dead silent. The sun begins to peaked over the grey clouds. A little yellow fluorescence light pierce through one of the dark clouds.

"Common', don't be shy!" Minister Roma urged enthusiastically and flicks his right hand at the group of students. The student's pointed hat flew off and…

"_They're witches." _

"_They're witches."_

"_They're witches."_

The other student who does not wear their pointed hats whispers inaudibly amongst themselves. Like a flock of crows standing amongst the ravens. They're the same, but different. The witches had snow white skin, nude pale lips, and dead blank eyes; eyes that belongs to the death, to the afterlife. The wizards had skin filled with the warmth of life, pink cherry lips, and vibrant eyes; eyes that belongs to the living.

"_Witches…"_

"… _Witches…"_

"_Witches…"_

"Now, now, don't play the part of the fool. You all knew beforehand, right? Something about having a partner, correct?" The headmaster commented sheepishly. He raises up his hand and his damaged chamber quickly restore to its original state.

"Yes, headmaster." The students chanted in union, bowing their head.

"For those who did not like the rules of this school so far, you are permitted to leave immediately if you wish." He added.

Minister Roma cleared his throat, "Besides, in the end anyway, you are all required to live with a roommate, a partner as I said… We cannot live alone forever, we learn more from seeing our surrounding through another's eye. Starting from today, I will assign you all to a room in this school. You are to attend school for five days; the remaining two during the end of the week are for yours to do whatever you like..." The headmaster goes on with his lecture, but the student who passed the "test" all have a grim façade on their bright faces.

"_Witches are born with the ability to create magic without knowing what they possess, and wizards, fortunately, knows that they are born with it and accepts it wholeheartedly. Some are born at different times, under different circumstances. It just that, some are just born in the wrong place at the wrong time. Good luck my dearest little wizards… and, like I said before, this is only the beginning." _

….

Night came more quickly than anticipated. A group of owls decided to sing a song at this time of the night on top of trees that are near to the school. The building all the way at the end of the rails and rails of chambers and classrooms is the student's dorm. Even though the lights are all out and the whole scenery is blanked out in darkness, tiny little gossiping whispers could be heard in the silent background. Whispers of the unknown, of startling discovery, of unsure hesitation.

"_What kind of headmaster is that? The thunderstorm is some sort of 'test'? We almost got killed!"_

"_Witches…"_

"_I'm scared, I wanted to go home."_

"… _Witches…"_

"_This school and the staffs are a bunch of fakers and liars! Bullshit, I had enough!"_

"_Witches… witches… witches…"_

After the whispers and the mumbles ended, two black shadows were spotted inside of a dark window moving. Their room was located all the way on top of the student dormitory. A small conversation was exchanged between the two shadows.

"Your name?" Asked the first shadow.

The smaller figure stiffed a bit but replied nonetheless, "Arthur Kirkland."

He asks, "You?"

"Alfred F. Jones." The taller figure nodded.

"Nice to meet you." The smaller shadow quietly alleged.

The taller figure tilted his head, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Do you know magic?" The smaller figure questioned.

"Yes… do you, too? I mean, I don't want to come off as rude or anything…" The tall shadow stuttered.

"A little bit." The small shadow replied.

"… I'm tired. Are you, too?" The taller figure suggested.

"Yes." The small figure nodded.

The taller shadow stretched his limps, "Alright then, let us rest for the night. I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Alright." Agreed the small shadow.

"_Good night, Arthur."_

"_Same to you, Alfred."_

One of the shadows disappears against the window, leaving the other one behind. The lone shadow from the window's frames made him looks like a lone bird stuck in a cage. His hands lined against the cold glass walls that separates him away from the outside world. The black figure looked up at the sky, which colors are as obscure and dreary as a pool of black curses. Whilst his surroundings are slowly being shattered by darkness, his deep green jaded eyes shine as bright and as lethal as a venomous Belladonna blossoming amidst the night. Almost like a crystal ball.

The black figure begins to count the stars.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

_One._

_Two._

_Three…_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Yup, this is the first chapter! I'm done with my math final, and today is officially summer break for me! I hope you all enjoy my strange interpretation of the world of witches and wizards so far. See you in chapter two soon!


	3. Over the Darkness

_**Author's Note**_: Hello friends, before you read on. Just a fair warning, the characters of this story will be out-of-character. I just enjoy writing physiological thrillers more than fluff because that's my style. If you read my other stories, you will know. If you already read this and are not offended, please carry on…

…

_**Chapter Two**_: Over the Darkness

All the way above the distant mountain range, a yellow sun peaked over the horizon and shined brightly on the green earth below. The clouds were thin and light as kites as they float lazily on the sky. The water was tranquilly stilled and peaceful. The trees and flowers skipped along the whispering wind current. Nobody would have believed it if one person told them that yesterday a thunderstorm wreaked half a building of a school. _How silly is that? In a million year, what would never happen._

A bell ring vociferously loud amidst the morning of today.

It was the bell of the school for spoiled little wizards, Arcturus.

As expected of the students, all of them either marched straight to their classes either on foot or flying on their polished brooms. The lowest floors of each building are where all of the Principium classes will be held for the year. The middle floors are for the Medius. Likewise, the top floors are for the Desino students.

"_Good god, why are you so slow, witch?"_ A student complained to his new partner.

"_Carry my broom, witch."_ Said another.

"_Did you packed all the things I mentioned, witch?"_ Then another.

The last wizard to leave the dormitory is the student with the highest grade from the other day when a thunderstorm hits Arcturus. He had the bluest of eyes as the daylight sheened on his face. And as introduced, his name is Alfred F. Jones. He was an assigned a witch partner, whom is already way ahead of him in term of waking up for the first day of classes; which did not seem to bother his bright façade at all. In fact, he seemed awfully, dreadfully, peacefully happy for a new student of Arcturus.

"What is the rush, Arthur?" The wizard beamed as himself and his broom trailed behind the walking witch ahead.

"Nothing." The witch answers vaguely. "I don't feel like showing up late. I hated the feeling of being looked at as I walked inside a classroom, that is all."

"Oh." Alfred remarked; his smile widened. "I don't mind being looked at. You need to relax, Arthur. The more you hide your secrets, the more others will try to uncover them." He lifts up the crown of his broom stick and speeds up his flying.

"Hahahaha!" The wizard laughed playfully, eyeing the witch walking way behind his track. "Eat my dust, loser!"

The witch grimace and rolled his green eyes.

The first class of the wizard and the witch is Flight Class. After taking attendance, the professor showed the students some basic necessity and information about flying and the history behind their broomstick. As if the wizards did not learned that beforehand when signing themselves up for Arcturus. Most of the student would yawned and goes to slumber land from utter boredom… if it wasn't for the professor turning their broomstick upside down if the student's head dropped just a slight bit. During his lecture, the professor would randomly throw balls at the student at irregular intervals. If any of the students failed to catch all of the balls, they have to stay behind class and relearn the professor's lecture. Luckily for Alfred and Arthur, they manage to catch all of the balls that were thrown at them while they practice flying with each other.

During passing period to the next class of the wizard and the witch, along the way to Earth Class, they bump to a student.

"… Hey! Al, how have you been, my dear friend?" Said the student with the blondest of hair to Alfred under the school's bell building.

"Hey! Francis, how have you been man? Long time no see!" The young wizard's face brightened up and bumps fists with the taller student. "Got a new lover?"

"Not yet, but I heard there is a beauty from Hungary name Elizaveta…" The blonde licks his lips delicately and brushes his long fingers along his fine jawline. The witch gave him an annoyed glare as the student goes on and talks about the chest size of each of the female students in Arcturus, from smallest to biggest.

The wannabe frog prince is name Francis or some bullshit like that… Damn. That bastard just gave Arthur a funny look; maybe he could read other's thoughts? Need to be careful with this flashy princess… Arthur slowly steps away from the blonde student.

Earth Class was exactly as it sounds. As Alfred and Arthur walks inside the building, little trees and big trees, are all standing tall on their roots and they would strolls around and talk like normal human beings. As roll call ended, their first task for the first day of school is to make an incantation to increases the growth of a flower.

As Alfred's partner, Arthur needs not to worry about incantations or spell or anything of the sort because the boy is a genius. While it takes some time for the other students to figure out what potion to put inside of their pots, Alfred succeeded the task after only a few trial and errors.

"You are really good at making potions, Alfred." Arthur complimented, amazed by the huge sunflowers the wizard effectively gave life to.

"Oh." The wizard noted. "My family is specialized in creating potions and spells, so it is not hard at all for me."

The next class is Incantation Class. The student's task for the whole year is to make a potion that will help others, whether it is powered up, healing, or defense, it is all accepted if abide by the class rule book. On the first day, the students are all taken to the library to do some minor and light research on their subject. When the door to the library is opened, millions, if not, billions of little books levitate off the grounds as if they were balloons. Some of the student had a hard time chasing after the books they wanted for their research.

"Hey, Alfred, did you pick a subject yet?" Arthur questioned as he eyed a book about healing and restoring a specific body part. He manages to catch it without a hassle like others.

"Nope. Not a clue. You?" Alfred smiled warmly.

"No." The witch shook his head.

The wizard stops upon a book and flips the pages open, scanning it with attentiveness. "Oohh, this looks interesting. I'm going to borrow this."

During lunch break, the students had to make their own food using little invocation and chants on a big black wall without help from another. Alfred summons himself a huge dish of steak and bread. Arthur had a difficult time making his own foods and his weird accent manage to make his wizard friend laughed hysterically at him.

"… Hey, Jones, come here and join us." As Alfred made quite a name for himself, he manages to make himself well known for the entire freshmen year.

"Yes! Come here and let us talk!" Squeaked a female student.

"Sure thing!" The wizard smile and begin to walk toward the table filled with cheering students. Arthur, troubled by being left behind and not knowing anybody but Alfred so far, proceeds to walked behind the wizard to the table.

"What are you doing, _witch_?" A tone of one of the student changed drastically after noticing's Arthur's deadly appearance of a witch.

"Go away; we don't need your kind here." Suggested the female student.

"Yes, go away, _witch_." Everybody in the table agreed wholeheartedly.

"Tch. As if I need the approval of lowlifes." Arthur retorted bitterly, walking away casually.

"_Why you...!"_

A chicken bone was thrown at Arthur's feet as he ambled away. The witch bites his lips and turn on his back, facing the group of students once more. He raises his wand, ready for a duel even though he did not know a whole lot about magic.

"Food Fight!" A male student at another table yelled as he begins to take the boiled turkey soup on his side of the table and flung it at a random direction. Soon, the whole lunch room was wrecked and havocked with yelling and screaming and spoiled brats. After witnessing the scene, the witch dismisses himself, walking to the open courtyard alone. Arthur sat on a stone tablet and signed assiduously.

"Hey, Arthur, what are you doing out here?" His wizard partner came from behind Arthur and sat next to him.

"Nothing." Replied the witch, hiding his face behind his bangs.

"Here, have some bread." Offer the wizard as he held up a portion of his lunch to the witch.

"No. It is against the rule to share, Alfred." The witch stated the fact, shaking his head and pushing Alfred's hand away.

"Well, nobody's looking." Grinned the wizard, tilting his head sideway and winked at the witch.

The witch nod and accept his offering.

Their last class for the day is Summoning Class. Like earlier, after taking attendant on the students, the professor tells the class to summon a temporarily animal, something easy for the first day for the newcomers.

Even though the task at hand is easy at first glance, only children of wizards know the incantation to these types of summonses. Of such a spell are used against the witches in the past, so naturally, the student with witch's blood in them did not know of such a thing even existed. As expected, Alfred is the first to summon a small kitten. Everybody else follow suit after him. Of course, all of the witches in the classroom failed the first duty given by the professor because they are simply at a disadvantage. Arthur and the rest of the witch students are to stay after class, and as punishment for failing such an easy task, they have to clean up all of the rubbish made by the wizards.

The bell rang loudly again, dismissing the student for the night.

The sky, again, like the other day, pitched in complete darkness. There were no stars, but only a crescent moon. If a person looks at the moon closely, they surely could spot a lonesome little witch sitting at the end. There were no clouds or winds. It was quiet as a mouse. The whole academy of Arcturus is shielded in absolute silent.

The witch returns to his dorm after cleaning up the mess the wizards made in Summoning Class, which, by accident, is a whole lot from them. Once closing the door of his and his wizard partner's room, the witch gave out an exhausted sign from the day before. He could see a person's shadow cast by the window. It was his wizard partner, Alfred.

Alfred is reading the book he had borrowed earlier from the library.

Arthur made a step toward the shadow. "You are a very nice boy, Alfred. I think we will get along fine in the future, don't you agree…" Before the witch could finish his comment, the blonde boy cut him off by mere seconds.

"Don't you play dumb, _Arthur_." The wizard stopped reading the spell book and placed it on top of the table next to him. It was so dark in here; Arthur could not see a thing.

The witch could hear a heavy thump drop in his chest. He swallowed in the lump in his throat nervously. His breathing was uneven and unsure at the time being.

"W-what are you talking about, Alfred…?" The young witch questioned cautiously, his eyes quietened and hands stiffed. His body slowly turns cold.

"I know what you are. I know what you're thinking. I know what you want." The wizard laughed, as if to mock the witch himself. "I could feel it. The way your blood runs in your body. The way your body shivers. The way your heart vibrates."

The wizard walked to the witch and traces his finger around his pale lips and soundlessly stated:

"_You wanted the headmaster dead."_

"… Why in the world would I want that to happen? Minister Roma saved us from being hunt down by humans; we owed him our lives, why would you say such a thing, Alfred?" Arthur shrugged of the wizard as if it is a joke once again and chuckles quietly in the dark.

"While I do not taint my hands; you, on the other hands, wanted everybody in this world to know that you kill the headmaster, correct? Why don't we make a deal?" The wizard closes the gap between himself and the witch.

"What are you talking about, partner?" Arthur murmured dangerously.

"Stop with the games." Alfred detailed coldly.

"I want the headmaster dead. And so are you. I have my reasons, you have yours." The wizard turns his head to the side and whispers into the witch's ear.

"_So, what do you say, partner?"_

* * *

_To be continue._


	4. Moon

**_Chapter__ 3_**: Moon

...

_Stuck-up, narcissistic, vain, egotistical. _

All of the most rotten wizards are now living under the same building. Spoiled, nasty, terrible little brats playing with other spoiled, nasty, terrible little brats. Their disgusting little paws thirsts for excitement, their greasy little hearts hungered for pleasure, their gluttonous little eyes craved for bits and bits of notoriety. Deep inside of the depth of their brains; they wanted to be bad, they wanted to be mischievous, they wanted to let loose their impish, horrid, hideous thoughts. These awful aristocrats are no different than ravage beasts themselves.

The wizards think they owned the world. That everybody owed them a favor. That god blessed them with a special gift above others. That their entire existence is a fortune to mankind. They are so spoiled and nasty that they even wanted to kill the headmaster of Arcturus, Minister Roma, for eternal fame and fortune.

_How nasty can they get?_

The wizards are so nasty, that they even team up with their most hated nemesis, the witches, for a short time span of recognition and prosperity. This is how nasty they are deep inside.

It was half an hour until the mid of night. The school of Arcturus is dimmed in everlasting darkness. Every single light in each of the academy's buildings disappears completely once the bell ring for the third time that day. The very last building of the academy, up at the very top, right against the window, are two moving figures of shadows. It was just like yesterday. There is a huge tree next to this building. A group of owl crowded on the tree and begins to croon a melody amongst their group; they thinks that the shadows by the window are lost ghosts and are trying to send them to the afterlife peacefully.

Everything was pitched in the color of black, almost like an enchanted curse. The only noise at the presence is the song of the owls'. The owls turned their heads, almost a complete full circle; their eyes wide and shocked. The shadows' mouths begin to move behind the window… Those restless ghosts could talk! The owls panic and fly away from the tree in fright.

The first shadow spoke up, "Why would you turn on your own kind? Is this some sort of mockery, Alfred? Because it is a terrible one that you're playing on me."

The taller figure chuckled nonsensically, "You are an awful artist; in fact, you seemed more like an invisible phantom than a striking witch."

"Very funny. I almost laugh." The smaller figure reacted skeptically.

"Do I look like I'm even playing a joke?" The shadow questioned thinly. "You know wizards cannot lie, right? Because other wizards can read their aura."

"You are an amazing actor, wizard. I cannot catch any lies coming from you at all. And for that, I must applaud you." The smaller figure gave the taller figure a silent clap in the darkness. "You are strong. So strong. It is such a waste for such a talent."

"You are too, witch. At the very first glance. You are very good at hiding what you wanted, but, I, I could see all of the emotions hidden behind on your face, even right now, in the darkness." Commented the taller shadow.

"Why?" Probed the smaller figure.

The taller figure smile widely in the darkness, "Sometimes, it is best if you do not question. Curiosity kills the cat."

Before the smaller figure could question things any further, the taller figure put a finger on his lips. "This may be a bit too much for you to handle right now. Maybe we should take some time to get to know each other? What do you say, partner?"

"… I don't get it. Just… what are you? What in the world is in your mind…? Why…" The small shadow interrogated dangerously. He insisted on playing dumb.

"Dear, silly me. I need to test you on several things before presenting such an offer." The taller figure tilted his head down and eyes came in contact with the smaller figure. His mouth moves very fast, several times, as if creating a chant. Right at the end, he whispers, "Sleep."

And with just a word, soundlessly, the world around the smaller figure turned upside down. The image before him twirls and twirl and twirl until it became a full hypnotic circle of blacks and whites… _Is this all just a dream?_

….

The bell rang once again.

The second day of school begins.

Arthur opened his eyes. Surely enough, everything that was pitched in darkness magically comes alive once the morning came. It is as if a fairy came and sprinkles happiness and life back into all things that were killed off during the night. Just like yesterday, Arthur wake some senses to himself and everything seems normal as usual. He cleaned himself in his shared bathroom with his wizard partner, Alfred. Arthur had a small breakfast by himself in the dormitory's lounge and dressed in the black uniform that all students are required to wear once school hours begin.

Like yesterday, Arthur took off without waking Alfred up. He really dislike being late, well, being the center of attention that is...

About halfway of Arthur taking his stroll into the hallway, Alfred and his flying broomstick would mysteriously catch up from behind him and raced to their classroom to be the first one there for the day.

Today, Arthur had Magic Class with Alfred. Instead of using wants, the professor tries to incorporate hand gestures and feet movements into the students' guide book of spells and incantations intended for the said weapon only.

"Without a wand, what can a wizard do?" The professor would enquired, after taking away all of his students' wands. He taught the students how to levitate, lift, and break objects using simple hand movements. All the professor asked in return is that his students are to mimics all of the things he just had demonstrated. Just like any other days, Alfred proves himself to be a talented wizard and a quick learner. He completely memorized and replicates all of the incantations the professor had taught to the class so far. While everybody fails to complete the assignment without their trusted wands, Alfred is the only one who passes.

"Good job, Alfred!" The whole class gave him an applause.

As a reward, the professor gave Alfred a book of spells using body movements intended for third years only. _How lucky is that?_

The second class Alfred and Arthur had is Basic Antiquity Class. And surely enough, the entire class delicate all of its hours to the old worlds of wizards and their magic. Of how the headmaster, Minister Roma, defeated The White Witch, Germania and his clan. Of how magic and sorcery originally started. Of how the witches are targets of humans in a series of trials. Of how witches and wizard came about until the present day.

The third class for the day for the wizard, Alfred, and his witch partner, Arthur, is Armory Class. In this class, all of the students are taught to make their own personal weapons for varies uses. Also, the professor tries to incorporate combats tactics and battle strategies in case of… "an emergency", as he has sarcastically pointed out while eyeing all of the witch students. The professor in this class, unlike any other classes so far, did even try to hide the fact that he not like the presence of Arthur, or any other witches attending his class. He would pick on Arthur with the most difficult and pointless questions, and expected the young witch to know all of the answers beforehand. Luckily for Arthur, Alfred is there to help him as much as he could. After all, this is what partners are there for.

During lunchtime, Alfred offer to share a portion of his food with Arthur, just like yesterday in the courtyard, they sat next to each other on the same stone tablet. Today, of all the days, in the middle of the courtyard, there is a student with purple eyes and dark hair playing a piano for all to hear. As they listened to the student's music, Arthur could not help but dance a glance at his partner or two. Something seemed odd today, as if Arthur was forced to forget something important yesterday. Even the cheerful Alfred looked bizarre somehow.

The taller wizard turned to his companion, smile and asks, "What is wrong, Arthur?"

"Oh, nothing." The witch's shoulder shrugged. It was probably his imagination… that Alfred looked strange… and even the setting in front of his face… it feels too abnormal, too surreal, too out of the ordinary.

The whole scenery before Arthur reminds him of the times where his mother would teach him how to make voodoo dolls. The cursed doll couldn't talk nor walk nor lift a finger, and Arthur would pinned needles on them and tortures his victims until they give him what he wanted. Except now, the role has been reversed, Arthur, somehow, himself feels like a doll… and his mother wasn't there to play a prank on him like other times. He could feel invisible strings attached on his body… by something strong, ominous, threatening…

Arthur eyed Alfred precariously. His stomach feels uneasy all of the sudden. It is not filled with butterflies like a boy staring at his first love, it is something much more daring and disturbing. The way Alfred smiled at him looks extraordinary weird, the way his eyes slanted looks odd, the way his lips curve looks irregularly asymmetric. As if he had seen Alfred looked this way this way before… somewhere… in the middle of the night…

"_Oh, so do you remember."_ Alfred remarked between himself and Arthur, his crooked smile magnified on both ends. "You are an interesting person, Arthur."

A sea of white birds flocked the courtyard.

"Time to return back to classes, students!" The birds reminded the students.

Arthur's and Alfred's fourth class for the day is Aura Analysis Class. The professor in this class taught the basic necessity in order to understand how to feel and read a person's mind using other characteristics such as body language, tone, and façade. The only difficult part about this class is that the students are not allow to use any sort of magic nor sorcery once entered this class. During the professor's lecture, most of the students are bored out of their minds and are already falling asleep. The professor on the other hand, did not seem to care as she continued on her lessons.

A sentence from the professor, however, managed to catch Arthur's attention, "The hardest thing to understand about wizards is that you can read what they are thinking, but you cannot determine if it is a lie or a truth. Because magic is deceiving."

The bell ring noisily the second time.

This means that school hours ended.

The students have three hours of leisure activities before the third ring of the bell. Arthur decided to stay behind and talk to the professor about reading auras. His partner, Alfred, returns back to his dorm to read the book that was given as a prize to him in Magic Class. Arthur had lied to Alfred because he was afraid to spend any more time with his wizard.

When the bell rings for a third time that day, it almost gave Arthur a heart attack. He was somewhat fearful to return back to his and Alfred's room. He was somewhat hesitant to come face to face with the taller shadow again. He was somewhat uncertain of learning about the world of Alfred, the most prominent, most promising, most gift student out of everybody in the whole academy of Arcturus.

During Arthur's trip back to the student's dormitory, he felt like he was on acid the entire time. The never-ending roads seemed to curled, rotates, and spiraled uncontrollably. New roads are created once the old ones are gone. The statues seemed to be melting, the trees seemed to be decaying, the people walking seemed to disappear one by one. Arthur manage to reach the end of the road, to his dormitory, somehow.

As Arthur enters his dorm, Alfred was seen sitting on a chair reading the book that the professor in magic class gave him.

"Welcome back." The wizard modestly greets, staring intensely at Arthur.

"…"

There was a brief pause from the witch. "… I'm home" He managed to forced out.

… Even the room looked weird. What is going on? What is happening? What will happen the day after tomorrow? The witch's head seemed to be spinning.

"I'm tired. I'll rest early for today, Alfred." Arthur excused himself to his wizard companion.

"Alright. Have a good rest." Alfred merely responded.

The witch undresses himself out of the black uniform and into a simple two piece attires for the night to come. As soon as Arthur reaches the bed, he simply blacked out, uncaring of the world behind him.

Some time passes by, once the witch is done with his book. He humbly set it down quietly atop of the table next to him. He walked over to his witch's partner bed and smile at the sleeping angel.

The wizard mused to himself to the deep asleep Arthur on top of his bed, "It is a spell. A powerful one. Only a few could dispel it."

Outside, on the opposite side of the window, there is no moon at all at this time of night. The clouds are stilled and the stars are in hiding. There were no wind, nor sounds, nor light. Today, the night completely controls everything in its grasps. It is a night for the cursed and the dead. As the obscurity and oblivion of the darkness befall on the wizard, his blue sapphire eyes sheened with delight.

He cannot wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

_To be continue._


	5. Clouds

_**Chapter 4**_: Clouds

...

All bad, unpleasant, spiteful little brats wanted bad, unpleasant, spiteful little things. And likewise, all of the bad, unpleasant, spiteful little things are attracted to all of the bad, unpleasant, spiteful little brats. What's worse is that everything always goes right with these rotten children; that is why they are such brats in the first place to begin with. Where in the worlds are their parents? Oh wait, rotten brats raises rotten brats. That is why they are so rotten, to their very own blood and bones.

It was just another one of those bright, sunny, beautiful days. The clouds are so white, that it is almost invisible. The sun is so yellow, that a furious fire is no match for it. The sky is so blue, that the vast waterbeds under is just a mere imitation of it. The trees are so green, that it blended into its background effortlessly. It is a perfected stilled picture. But it is yet also another one of those boring school days where all of the students are forced to awaken their selves up as earliest as possible. It is almost time for the bell to ring.

Arthur woke up at the sounds of water drippings near his bed. It was Alfred, and he is mixing something inside of a pot while mumbling little whispers of words in his lips. Its taken some time for Arthur to adjust his mind and vision as the morning of today slowly reminiscence him of all the days that are passing so far. Of course, that is until his wizard interrupted the witch's train of thoughts.

"I heard that there is a rare potion that will kill off its victim slowly over time by decaying the person's inside out. It had no scent, no taste, no nothing." Alfred pondered aloud for Arthur to hear. He laughs and considers, "Since, rumored, it is just a farfetched myth."

"What are you making, Alfred?" Questioned the witch cynically, eyeing the pot and the wizard.

Alfred smiles. "Soup. Breakfast for the both of us, of course. What else?"

Arthur got the chills from such a simple act coming from the wizard. He shook his head and offset the topic at hand, "Nothing."

With that, Alfred and Arthur sat on top of their table and had the soup together along with some bread.

"How was it?" Alfred queried, after Arthur took a spoonful of the soup.

"It's good." The witch remarked, licking his lips to taste the sweet, tarty leftover of the soup. "You're a good cook."

"I'm glad you liked it." The wizard grinned happily. The way Alfred smile had reminded Arthur of a raccoon. His blue eyes are pitching black, lips are a deep maroon, and teeth looked too terribly sharp.

After their small breakfast together, Alfred and Arthur groomed and clothed themselves in their usual black school uniform. Once they are out of their dorm, Alfred decided to walk Arthur to their first class with each other.

The bell finally rings that morning, deafeningly for all of the students of Arcturus to hear.

"What had gotten to you today, Alfred? Where is your broomstick?" The witch queried as they headed for their classroom for the day.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel like walking with you. I enjoyed your company" Alfred responded, his eyes turned back to its blue hue.

"Alright." Arthur replied insouciantly, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Just keep a good distant. People might get the wrong idea."

"What? The fact that you're a witch and I'm a wizard? That I'm supposed to be your master, and you are my servant? Don't be silly, Arthur." Alfred laughed nonchalantly at his partner. "You're such a mood killer."

"Ha, you're right." Arthur settled. Truth to be told, he was somewhat afraid, startled, and troubled of Alfred. Of the mysterious aura he had given off, of something unsettling about the way he acted around himself, of the way his words give off a wrong vibe to the witch. Arthur had a small hunch in his heart, that he had forgotten something important.

Or maybe…

… Maybe…

… _Maybe it is Arthur's own disfigured imagination…?_

School was fairly boring enough for today. Nothing is too new, nothing is too old, nothing is too out of the ordinary. Same classes, same faces, same classrooms. Except for an odd little thing, tiny enough to dismiss out of the blues, it is for the fact that all of the professors Alfred and Arthur had for the day, are coming down with a case of food poisoning and had to have substitutes for all of the classes. How unusual for such a long, tedious, and boring day. Especially for the lectures in the classrooms. Since the substitute professors are not well-trained for the job, their tasks and explanations of the spells and incantations are incorrectly explained or demonstrated. The students had to correct the substitute professors since most of them did not know that they are doing or talk about during their respective lectures.

Arthur signed as he listened to the substitute professor mistakenly misspell an incantation in Summoning Class, resulting in a huge explosion during the lecture. It is a very long day, indeed as he himself and the other students had to clean up the mess made by the professor.

But, luckily, all beginnings had an end. And with that, the day goes by, slowly, but it still goes by.

At the very end of the day, when the bell rings, the night of the day had clouds that are unpleasant, murky, and disgusting. It is a mixture of flawed mashed of greys and whites and blacks. It was one of the most ugliest things in the sky. The moon is a horrendous orange color. The silver stars are barely visible, hiding their unpleasant appearance in the darkness. Unlike black like ink, the whole sky is a horrid navy blue with a tint of purple.

Like any other days, all of the conjoined buildings of Arcturus shut tight in darkness for the students to rest for the night. After all, spoiled little brats need their spoiled little beauty nap.

Likewise, like all of the days since the beginning of the school year, in the student's dormitory, all the way at the top floor, near the window, are two shadows standing facing each other.

This time around, however, the taller figure had a crystal ball in his hand. He would turn the ball round and round and round. With that though, however, the only color that is visible in this total darkness is person's vivid blue sapphire eyes.

"… Stop playing with me." States the smaller figure. "I know you had put a spell over me. I know you, you know me. So, stop with the good guy act. It is so bad that it's literately killing me. Instead of trying to be a joker, you should definitely study how to bore a person to their death."

"Oh, so you have finally broken the spell?" The taller figure ruminated out loud for the both of them to hear. "This spell is much stronger than the other one. I guess I underestimate you a little bit."

"I know. It is annoying. Stop." The small shadow whispered harshly. "Right at this minute."

"Shh…" The tall shadow put a finger over the small shadow's mouth. "Everybody will hear you. And, all of this mess will be your fault. I'm the most gifted, most promising, most skilled student here at Arcturus, remember? It is not bad to know your place."

The smaller figure takes in a deep breath of air to calm his out of control state at the moment. He pause. Then, he says to the taller shadow, "I kill because there is a reason. Not because I wanted to for selfish desires. I suggest that you do not go into the same path as I, wizard. You are incredibly gifted, you are remarkably talented, and you are astoundingly strong… Why should there be a need for you to dirtied yourself to such degrading filth?"

The taller figure simply replies to such a statement, "Power. There is nothing worth more than power."

"Why would you want _the head_ to die?" The small shadow examined, his tone clouded with confusion. "Even if you are at the top, even if you are in control, even if you are powerful, someday, there will be something, someone, even more powerful than you… and he will kill you and take away your crown."

"You have the power to dispel magic, I don't. I have the knowledge of magic, you don't. We are simply made for each other." The taller figure specified. The crystal ball in his hand keeps on turning round and round and round. "I will be your knight, and you will be my shield."

"You're crazy, wizard." The smaller shadow justly countered.

"I know." The taller figure laughed, impressively.

After a silent spell, he merely goes on, "Both of your foster parents died during the trials."

"… How did you know that…?" Blankly, the smaller shadow alleged.

"… Oh… let just say I have my worldly sources." The taller shadow concludes. There was nothing but a dead silent in the darkness.

He probes contemptuously, "… So, how was it? Being so weak like puppets? So easily broken like dolls? So fragile like toys?"

"You're a bastard, you know that right?" The smaller figure stated sharply and severely.

"Of course I am. I thought you knew that way beforehand." The taller figure could not agree more than that.

"We all die at the end." The smaller figure definite.

The taller shadow cut in, "… Except for the legacy that we made for ourselves." There was another silent.

In actuality, there is literately nothing but silent between them.

"Without me, what can you do? You're useless, you're weak, and you're incompetent, of not only your world, but the worlds of others as well." The taller figure ridiculed and mocked the small shadow besides him.

The small shadow cannot retort anything back to the taller figure. Because everything he said is the truth and the harsh fact. And any other words coming from the smaller figure is nothing but a sad justification to lay off his miserable excuse for an existent.

"…"

The taller figure decided to give an extra push, _"I can grant you endless wealth and status."_

"Let's face it. I need you, and you need me." His tone was confident and positive and overly optimistic.

The small figure did not say anything but nod his head instead. He agreed to the tall shadow's proposal, committedly, without any other thoughts for himself.

"_Alright."_

He said sign a deal with one of God's bad, unpleasant, spiteful little brats.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Hi friends! I hope you like this story and the way it progresses so far! I just cannot resist a dark and twisted story; it just gets my blood boiled up… Haha, I'm weird. So far, we have discovered that Arthur and Alfred both had their own intentions of attending the academy, and now they are teaming up with each other for some trouble. What will they be doing next? Anyway, see you the next time I update (if I'm not too lazy that is…). :)


End file.
